djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Wells
'Raven Wells' Raven Wells is none other than a teenage girl from the city of Cherry Falls. Due to her appearance, she is often mistaken as a Goth, but looks can be deceiving. She is not a Goth and gets really annoyed when people call her that. Raven has quite an attitude. She isn't afraid to step up and slug someone if she needs to. And be careful not to make her mad, she'll beat you instantly. But if a person is nice to her, she's nice back. 'Wrestling Career' Raven was one of the first PCUW Knockouts along with her cousin Mandy. She competed in the debut episode for the women's title, but failed to get it after being knocked out by Lee Kanker outside of the ring. Over the first few months, she began to get into a rivalry with Nazz. At Summerfest in August, Raven was successful at winning the women's title from her. She continued to hold the title until Halloween Havok when she got distracted by Marie Kanker, causing Nazz to win the belt back. However two weeks before Halloween Havok, Raven and Mandy, known as Rock n' Roll Country, defeated Lee and Marie to become PCUW Women's Tag Team champions. In January, Raven teamed up with Van Culmer in the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament. The two made it into the semifinals, but Flawless Girl Amber powerbombed her into a table, taking her out. It was believed Raven was taken out with a bruised spinal cord. But in mid February, Raven came back and revealed she wasn't out with a spinal cord injury; it was just a bump on the head. She then challenged Nazz for an "I Quit" match for the women's title at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. At St. Valentine's Day Massacre, she was unsuccessful at regaining the title after Wolf Lancaster interfered by kissing her, then Nazz knocked her out on the head with a steel chair. She didn't say "I quit" however, but the match was called due to her being knocked out. On the fourth week of April, Mandy and Raven lost the women's tag team titles to the Flawless Girls after Wolf came down and distracted Raven by taking his shirt off in front of her and kissing her. On May Week 1, Rock n' Roll Country was scheduled to face the Flawless Girls in a rematch for the women's tag titles, but at match time, Raven didn't show up (it was strange because she was with Mandy minutes before the match). The next week, it was revealed Wolf kidnapped Raven and Mandy would only get her back if Mandy forfeited the TV title to him. At Final Countdown, Raven was released from Wolf when Mandy forfeited her title. At New Day, Mandy and Raven went out after Jonny 2x4 won the TV title and celebrated with him. During the show, Raven is often being a constant flirting victim of Wolf Lancaster, who has an uncontrollable crush on her. She hates him and really gets ticked off when he comes around. As of after New Day, Raven is dating Matthew Hamilton. Raven's wrestling influences include Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Velvet Sky, Chyna, AJ Styles, Robert Roode, and Sting. 'Family' Parents: Oliver Wells (Dad), Kaitlyn Wells (Mom) Siblings: Alexander Wells (Brother) Cousins: Amanda Wells 'Finishers' *Sharpshooter *Death Drop (Piledriver) (Hardly uses this one) *Trashed and Scattered (Tag Team finisher; Piledriver (Raven) / DDT (Mandy) combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Rock n' Roll Country 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW Women's Champion *1 Time PCUW Women's Tag Team Champion (With Mandy) 'Entrance Music' *Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold *Take a Fall by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas (Beer Money's Impact theme; Rock n' Roll Country's theme) Category:PCUW OCs